More Gundams! With Pilots Crazy As Hell!
by Broken Angel4
Summary: Title sums it up nicely I believe. I'm also hopeing(sp?) to have some Action/Adventure in it as well. Also there's going to be a bit of angst. Can't have a good story w/out that.
1. Profiles

More Gundams? With Pilots Crazy As Hell!!  
  
Broken Angel: Hi! I'm Broken Angel. This is my first fanfic ever to write so please be  
  
gentle.  
  
Mysterious kid: NO! Be harsh don't let her write this fic!  
  
BA: MATT! The only reason I let you in here is because I need  
the disclaimer! Now say it before I  
sick Jem on you!  
  
Matt: 0o0 Meany!  
  
BA: Ohhh, Jeeeem!  
  
M: OK! OK! I'll do the disclaimer. Broken Angel doesn't own  
Gundam Wing!  
  
BA: Hey, do you think they'll at least let me have Trowa or  
Quatre?  
  
M: No you're flat broke well except for those few dollars that  
you have for food.  
  
BA: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Goes to cry in a  
corner.*  
  
M: Well as you see Broken Angel is busy at the moment. So I'll  
just tell you to read this chapter if you want to know what the  
Original Characters'll be like.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Name: Rena (Female) Age:15  
  
Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Home country: Egypt (Moved to U.S.A.)  
  
Parents: Deceased  
  
Personality: She is..Um..Uh..Well.Really really hyper. Though  
she can be serious if she tries.  
  
Skill: Good at gymnastics, fencing, guns, guns, guns(She's  
really trigger happy as well.), she can speak German, French,  
Spanish, and Japanese, she also has a tendency to scare the  
hell out of anyone she encounters with her hyperness.  
  
Favorite thing to say: *Energetically* "HI! Wanna bullet in  
your brain?"  
  
Gundam: Anubis  
  
Relationship with others: She is part of what Ar calls the  
"Trouble Triad." It consists of Rena, Ethel, and Anzu. She  
gets on Ar's nerves a lot, but with Jem and Mat she's a hit!  
  
Name: Kanashimi (Female) Age:14  
  
Hair: Red Eyes: Green  
  
Home country: U.S.A. Though her family came from Japan, and  
Ireland on her mother's side.  
  
Parents: Deceased  
  
Personality: Think Duo after 55 donuts, 28 lbs. of candy, and  
drinking 25 cups of non-decaffeinated coffee, as well as 98  
Mountain Dews. Though she can be serious if she tries.  
  
Skill: Hacking, Pyrotechnics(She is such a pyro), Gymnastics,  
Stealth, and acting innocent when Ar or Erin gets on her case.  
  
Favorite thing to say: "Ooh! Pretty fire!" & "Kana happy"  
  
Gundam: Yume(dream)  
  
Relationship with others: She is part of what Ar calls the  
"Trouble Triad." It consists of Rena, Ethel, and Anzu. She  
really gets on Ar's nerves(Ar has tried to kill her HUNDREDS of  
times.) but with the kids like Rena, she's a hit & a half.  
  
Name: Anzu (Female) Age:15  
  
Hair: Black Eyes: Brown with Green specks.  
  
Home country: China(But she moved to the U.S.A.)  
  
Parents: Deceased  
  
Personality: Think Ethel, except a little tuned down. Though  
she can be serious if she tries.  
  
Skill: Working with knives, Swords(pretty much anything with a  
blade), Martial Arts, Stick Fighting, and Eating more than a  
summo! (Her name means Peach and her gundam's means Breakfast,  
for heaven's sake!)  
  
Favorite thing to say: "Ooh! Sharp, & Shiny!"  
  
Gundam: Kagayaki  
  
Relationship with others: She is part of what Ar calls the  
"Trouble Triad." It consists of Rena, Ethel, and Anzu. She  
really gets on Ar's nerves(Ar has tried to kill her several  
times.) but with the kids like Rena, she's a hitx2.(No not the  
pilot 02.)  
  
Name: Erin (Female) Age:16  
  
Hair: Dark Blond Eyes: Aquamarine  
  
Home country: Japan  
  
Parents: Mother: Alive Father: Deceased  
  
Personality: Nice when happy, scary as HELL(!!!) when not.  
  
Skill: Guns, Martial Arts, Skilled with knifes, stubborn(I know  
that should be in personality, but with how stubborn she is it's  
a skill.), and she's broken every heart in Japan.  
  
Favorite thing to say: "Haven't dated him yet."  
  
Gundam: Rainsyry (It's a name I made up like three years ago by  
combining words and saying them fast it's supposed to mean "Rose  
Queen of Death." I used a thesaurus.)  
  
Relationship with others: She gets irritated with the "Trouble  
Trio" a lot. But her relationship with Ar is alright as long as  
she doesn't get on Jem's bad side.(Does Jem have a bad side?)  
  
Name: Ariana a.k.a. Ar (Female) Age:16  
  
Hair: Brown with white bangs Eyes: Dark Aquamarine with Black,  
Blue, and Gold Specks.  
  
Home country: Unknown  
  
Parents: Unknown (But you might find out some of her family in  
the story.)  
  
Personality: She either seems emotionless, or like she has  
MAJOR PMS, the only time she seems content is when Jem's happy.  
  
Skill: Hacking, Skilled with knives, Guns, Martial Arts, and  
Fencing, she also seems to speak several languages.  
  
Favorite thing to say: It seems her favorite thing to say is,  
"Hurt the girl, you die. Kill the boy and if you're male or a  
lesbian, you'll be very happy for a night, or if you're a  
straight girl, DIAMONDS!" As well as other things like that.  
  
Gundam: Light Wing  
  
Relationship with others: She get's furious with the "Trouble  
Trio" when they play their pranks on her. She would have  
killed them by now if it weren't for Jem, the same thing goes  
for Matt. But she and Erin seem to have what seems to be a  
growing friendship.  
  
Name: Jemalee Corderstone a.k.a. Jem (Female) Age:7  
  
Hair: Blond (almost white) Eyes: Light Aquamarine  
  
Home country: England  
  
Parents: Deceased  
  
Personality: Nice, nice, and um..nice. That's what you think  
unless she makes you mad and sicks Ar on you, or if you make her  
cry.  
  
Skill: None, unless if you consider practically having a  
soldier girl at your beck and call a skill.  
  
Favorite thing to say: She seems to say "Ar! Heeeelp!" a lot,  
because Matt is always getting her in trouble.  
  
Gundam: Because Ar's at her beck and call so is Light Wing  
  
Relationship with others: She gets along with everyone, even  
Herro & Wufei are fond of her.  
  
Name: Matt (Male) Age: 8  
  
Hair: Blond Eyes: Light blue  
  
Home country: Ireland  
  
Parents: Deceased  
  
Personality: In the words of Ar, "He's a fuckin' pain in the  
ASS!!" It almost seems as if only Jem, the "Trouble Trio," &  
Duo like him.  
  
Skill: None unless you count having Jem to protect you a skill.  
  
Favorite thing to say: He says "Owe! I got a splinter!"  
Basically because when he makes Ar mad, she chases him up a  
tree(he's afraid of height's, he only goes up when she chases  
him), and leaves him there until Jem makes her get him.  
  
Relationship with others: It seems only Jem, the "Trouble Trio,"  
& Duo like him. He is considered the fourth member of the  
"Trouble Trio."(I Know Trio means three.)  
  
Name: He goes by Hanabi Kyojin (Firework Maniac) ( in other words his actual name is unknown) (male) Age:18  
  
Hair: Red Eyes: Green  
  
Home country: His genetical background says he is from Ireland, but he was born in Japan, and moved to America when his "Baby Bro" was 1-yrs.-old.  
  
Parents: Deceased  
  
Personality: His name means Firework Maniac, how do you think his personality is? -_-*  
  
Skill: Anything having to do with technology, and blowing things up he can do.  
  
Favorite thing to say: *mater of a factly(is that even a word?)* "My Baby said so."  
  
Gundam: He doesn't have one, but he HIMSELF created a KICK-ASS ship! It's name is Watakushi No Atana.(My Baby. I think. -_-*  
  
Relationship with others: Think of him as the girl's crazy "Howard." And in the words of Ar, "He's a good ally."  
  
~*~*~  
  
BA: Hey! Anyways if you think I should quit now please review  
me and tell me, or you can review me with encouragement! R&R!  
  
M: NO! Criticize her as much as you can! Make her ashamed!  
Drive her off FF.net! Dri-  
  
BA: MATT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! OR I'LL BRING OUT THE FRYING  
PAN!  
  
M: NO! NOT THE FRYING PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Goes and hides under a table.*  
  
BA: Sorry Hanabi but you won't be showing up for a chapter or  
two. Anyways, R&R people! Ja ne! 


	2. Begin da' Madness

Broken Angel: Hi! Everybody!  
  
Mysterious Little Girl That Just Showed Up: Hi! (  
  
BA: This is Jem, Ar's fearless.eh.scratch that. She's Ar's sidekick.  
  
Jem: I'm also Broken Angel's since she and Ar are kinda the same. (  
  
BA: Jem! No one's supposed to know this is a self insertion!  
  
J: Are they supposed to know that the original characters, are  
modeled after your friends? Yip! 0_0 Mmf! Mmf mmf! Mf m!  
  
BA: *Holding hand over Jem's mouth.* Hehe.Jem, you want me to hurt  
your older self in the real world?  
  
J: *Tries to shake head "no"* O_O Mmmf!  
  
BA: Good, then just say the disclaimer. (  
  
J: Broken Angel doesn't own Gundam Wing! (  
  
BA: Now if you'll excuse me I need to go cry.  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*Goes and cries in a corner.*  
  
J: Well here's the story.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Jem! Jem! Jem, this isn't funny! Come and tell Ar to get me down! Jeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!" Matt wailed from a tree.  
  
~***~  
  
"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!"  
  
Quatre was walking through Central Park on Earth (That's in New York, NY, U.S.A. for those of you who are stupid. *Whack* Owwwwwww. Stupid reader: Thats wat u get.) when he heard a scream coming from a tree. "What the.?" "Hello?" He approached the tree with a look of bewilderment on his face. "Is anyone up there?"  
  
"Hey! Mister! Can you help me out? You see I'm kinda' afraid of heights and.um. well."  
  
"Don't worry! I'll get you down!" He climbed up and helped the boy down.  
  
"So what's your name? And where's the person who's supposed to be looking after you?" Quatre dropped down to eye-level to the little boy.  
  
"M' name's Matt. And I don't know."  
  
" Well, then. How about you stay with me and my colleagues?"  
  
"I'd love that!" (I know corny as hell but I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
~***~  
  
"Ar, what did you do with Matt," Erin was stomping her foot in frustration, and annoyance. They were standing under the same tree Quatre and Matt were standing under a few minutes ago.  
  
"I told you, 'I LEFT THE MIGRAINE IN THE THAT TREE!" (Jem's not happy, that's why Ar is acting like she has PMS.)  
  
"We can't find him any where! He's gone! All gone, like a bowl full of brownies." (*Sweatdrop*) Ethel returned from her search at the same time as the rest of the Trouble Trio, Anzu was holding Jem's hand.  
  
"O.K. So, someone must've helped him out," Anzu, currently the calmest of the Trouble Trio, assumed.  
  
"We'll have to get him back before he opens that big mouth of his about us." Erin pondered.  
  
Ar walked over to Jem, putting her hands on her shoulders & going to eye level. "Jem, I promise I did nothing to Matt. I'll do everything I can to get him back. I promise."  
  
"Really?" Jem looked at Ar with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Really." Ar smiled with a smile she reserved for Jem.  
  
~***~  
  
"Absolutely Not!!!" Wufei stormed around the kitchen of the safe house they were currently occupying. Trowa seeming indifferent to the ranting and the whole argument all together was cooking dinner.  
  
"But he was all alone! I couldn't leave him there!" Quatre was arguing his case, and trying to calm Wufei down.  
  
"Yeah, Wufei! Besides we need a new face around here," Duo was trying, keyword: trying, to help Quatre. "Hey! We could make him our mascot! Teach him a few cheers!"  
  
"Are you guys still fighting?" Matt came in from the living room where he had been taking a nap.  
  
"Hey, Kid. We're.Kid?" Duo looked at the kid as he went to Herro's laptop. Four pilots looked on in fear as he typed a few things in. "Oh, man! Herro's gunna' be pissed," Duo thought. The screen blinked a few times before it showed some various info. on OZ. "What?"  
  
"How did you know that." Herro who just showed up demanded glaring at the kid.  
  
"Ar and Kanashimi, they've had to hack into it several times. So I wouldn't trust the information if I was you."  
  
"Who are Ar and Kanashimi." Herro pointed his gun at Matt.  
  
"You actually think a gun's gunna' scare me? Ar must've pointed a gun at me a million times."  
  
"Kid, you should listen to Herro and do as he says. He'll actually pull the trigger," Duo warned, remembering when he nearly lost part of his braid to Herro's gun.  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't going to tell you! Ar, Kanashimi, Anzu, Erin, and Rena are the Goddess Gundam Pilots!"  
  
"Goddess Gundam Pilots," all the G-Boys asked.  
  
"They were supposed to be sent before the Gundams because they're superior, but because of disagreements and difficulties with and about them, the Gundams had to go first and be known, instead of being in the background. In other words your roles were changed."  
  
"There're more Gundams! Wow! Cool!" Duo smiled.  
  
"Hm." (If you don't know who that is, and you're a Gundam fan, I'm disappointed.)  
  
"The child may be of assistance after all," Wufei said with a smirk.  
  
"So he can stay!" Quatre's eyes lit up, not knowing the horror that was Matt.  
  
"Well then, if that's settled. Dinner's ready." Trowa set the food on the table.  
  
~***~  
  
"Chikusho!" ("Damn it!")  
  
"What is it, Ar? What is it? What is it? What is it," Kanashimi chanted annoyingly.  
  
"I found Matt."  
  
"Really," Rena, having her who to annoy radar on, came in, "Really? Really? Really? Really? Really? Really," she repeated over and over and over. (Poor Ar.)  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Ar yelled. "Now to answer the question: Yes, and it's not good."  
  
"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why," Both Rena and Kana(nickname) both repeated over and over and over. (Yes, I can be evil.)  
  
"He's with the Gundams."  
  
".*Gulps* ." Rena and Kana both went silent.  
  
"Knowing him, he'll probably rat us out."  
  
Both Rena and Kana went wide eyed, fearing for Matt and what might happen to him if he did as Ar suggested.  
  
Ar seeing this spoke, "I won't kill him. He might get a few bruises but I won't kill him."  
  
Rena and Kana both smiled a lopsided grin and ran out to tell the other girls the good news.  
  
" I swear, if they hurt him they are going to die." (If they hurt Matt, they'll hurt Jem emotionally. And what Ar says a lot is: Hurt the girl you die. And she means it.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Broken Angel: Sorry if I left you on a cliff hanger! So was if good? Bad? You want to run me off FF.net?  
  
Matt: RUN HER OUT! RUN HER OU-  
  
Jem: MATT! Do you want me to bring out my OWN frying pan?  
  
BA: Jem, don't worry, I'll take care of him. Ohh, Ar? My alter personality? Can you come here?  
  
Ar: What do you want? *Not to pleased about being called out of her shower, she's in a towel, people.*  
  
BA: Can you run Matt up a tree for me? He's being mean.  
  
A: *pulls a gun from zero-space* My pleasure! *Grins maniacally and chases Matt around.*  
  
M: Jeeeeem! Help! *Runs from Ar.*  
  
J: Broken Angel don't you need Matt for something?  
  
BA: No. Wow. He can really run.  
  
J: Of course he can he's got the only person that's superior to Herro after him.  
  
BA: Yeah well. I guess this chapter's over. So R&R peoples. Ja ne! 


	3. Here we go

Broken Angel: Hi, everybody!  
  
Yet another mysterious person: *Jumping up and down* HI! Wanna  
bullet in your brain?  
BA: If you read the profiles you should know who this is. -_-*  
  
YAMP: Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess!  
Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess!  
Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess!  
Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Gu-  
  
BA: For the love of any god in my Ancient History Class! Shut up!  
I'll tell them. It's Rena.  
  
Rena: *Stops jumping up and down* Hey! They were supposed to guess!  
  
BA: Just say the stupid disclaimer so I can get on with crying and  
getting to the story!  
  
R: *Starts jumping up and Down again* OK!  
  
BA: -_-*  
  
R: Broken Angel doesn't own Gundam Wing.  
  
BA: *sniffling. then.*  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Goes and cries in a corner  
drawing circles on the ground with her finger*  
  
R: On with the show!  
  
~*~*~ Ar was sneaking in the halls of the safe house that the G-Boys were in. She had her breath & heart beat to where they matched the humming of the electricity, and the air conditioning. She stepped by the door were she had seen Matt go to sleep in when she had staked outside during the night before. She opened the door carefully, stepped inside, and quietly closed the door. She stepped up to the bed. She placed a hand on the shoulder of the sleeping figure in the bed, "Matt. Matt, wake up pain." "Ar?" Matt sat up sleepily. "AR!!!" He jumped up and hugged Ar around the neck. "Ar, somuchhashappenedImetthegundampilotsandtheyarerealnice,welltwoofthemat leastandtheytookmeinandfedmeandgavemeaplacetosleepandtheyeventookmetothepark andgotmeawaterguna-"  
"Hey, bud what's got you all riled.up.Herro!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo opened the door to see Matt with a death grip on a girl with dark hair and white bangs.  
"Time to split kid!" Ar jumped out the window with Matt in her arms holding him like a mother burping a baby.  
"What is it Duo?" Herro came into the room.  
"Somebody just KIDNAPPED MATT!!!!!! That's what! They went out the window!" Herro grunted and jumped out as well catching sight of the female intruder almost immediately as he fell.  
The chase began.(Cliché I know) Herro kept on her tail till they were in an alley in a deserted part of town. Herro then pulled out his gun and started shooting, she seemed to doge any bullet he aimed. Then they came to a dead end. There was a street light above their heads. Herro was able to get a better look at the intruder, as she turned around, he got a look at where the bullets had grazed her. He was shocked at what he noticed next. She looked almost exactly like him except for the eye color, and the white bangs. "Shauna," he whispered loud enough for her to hear.  
"Listen bud, I don't know where you heard that name, but I'd suggest you forget it. And unless you want to be dead, I'd suggest getting out of our way," she pulled a gun out of the back of her pants. Just then the rest of the Gundam Pilots came into the spotlight.  
"Shauna. Listen I don't want to hurt you, plus you're already hurt as well. But I can't just let you take that kid." Herro stepped foreword.  
"Don't you listen!!! Forget that name!!! Shauna is dead!!! She has been for a long time!!! Now get out of the way, Shaun!!!" She grunts as she shifts Matt on her left arm. "You don't know what I've become so just go back to you're little part of the war & I'll go back to mine."  
"Go back to your- What do you mean."  
"You think that the war spared our family as a casualty?" She laughed, a cold laugh filled with malice. "There is now only one person to keep our name. And even she's begun to become tainted with thoughts of blood. If I knew Relena Peacecraft's intentions of peace were true, I'd take her there. But like every one associated in this war no ones' willing to be pure. No ones willing to be true. So just let me go and try to salvage what I can."  
"Shauna, what's happened?"  
Ar laughed again. "Everything. So just let me pass."  
"Eh, Herro what's goin' on bud?" Duo spoke up.  
"I'm rather curious as well, Herro." Quatre stepped up behind Duo.  
Herro ignored their comments. "Well, Shauna?"  
"I tried to warn you Herro. I'm sorry." Ar looked down for a moment. She looked back up, before her eyes had held a small, small amount of compassion, but now they were as cold as steel. She raised her weapon, and before you could say "air,"(Pun intended. After all you pronounce Ar like Air.) she shot Quatre in the shoulder, causing enough distraction for her to get past Herro and into the darkness. As she went she called to Herro. "Shauna Corderstone is dead, Herro Yuy. And from now on I'm considering her twin the same."  
  
~***~  
  
Trowa was fixing up Quatre's shoulder, "The shot is pretty clean Trowa, do you think that chick meant for it to be that way?" Duo was standing by him holding Quatra's hand, for comfort as Trowa pulled out the bullet. "YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWW WWWWWWWWW!" Duo screamed, as Quatre just grunted and squeezed Duo's hand, he wasn't even squeezing that hard. "Geeze, Q. Think you could squeeze any softer?"  
"Sorry, Duo. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"Hurt me! You did the exact opposite. You need to put some muscle into it, so that I can at least feel it!"  
Quatre nodded. Trowa cleaned the wounds and bandaged them. "I don't know what to think about what that girl did, Duo. My only guess is that she meant for it to be a diversion," Trowa answered Duo's question from earlier.  
"What do you think went on between her and Herro? She called him Shaun. Shaun, Shauna? She looked like him enough to. She even had the same hairdo. 'cept for the bangs. Think their twins." Duo went into a look of thought.  
"There's only one person to ask, Duo. But I don't think it would be in our best interests. The emotions I was sensing from Herro, when we got back, weren't good ones. He seemed to be angry and sad at the same time, there was also confusion. Maybe we should lay off a bit," Quatre sat up.  
"I agree," Trowa stood up, and put away the medical supplies.  
"Guess you're right, Q. Are you two hungry, I'm starving!" Quatre grinned at Duo's seemingly bottomless stomach, also giving a chuckle.  
  
~***~  
  
"Geeze, Ar are you trying to get yourself killed?" Erin was the only other person in the bathroom while Ar was tending to her wounds.  
"I got 'the pain' back," Ar said as she put some antibiotics on her cuts.  
"Yeah, but you nearly gave us away. That's if Matt hasn't done that for us." Erin put her hands on her hips. "Ar if they know about us then we'll have to bring the silent part of this war out to the light."  
"I don't see anything wrong about that. If that happens then maybe." She started bandaging her wounds again.  
"Maybe what?"  
"Maybe, Jem might not have to live like this. Maybe it'll nock sense into people so that they'll see that all war is terror, stupid terror, brought by stupid reasons."  
"Ar. You're scaring me. You never talk like this. It's always logic & facts here, and logic & facts there. What's going on?"  
"I can feel it."  
"Feel what?"  
"The end of this war. It's going to end soon. Then Jem can go home. You all can go home."  
"Yeah. We'll go home, but you didn't mention yourself."  
"I'm not your concern," Ar stated with a voice that said 'end of discussion.'  
Erin would have none of it. Now she was mad(@_@ uh oh! "What do you mean 'not your concern'? You are a part of this team, Ar. I know you're used to taking care of everything by yourself, but that's no reason. You need to learn that you're a part of our team, that we're like a family, we care for one another, we work together, we are concerned for about each other! In other words you are our concern! Damn it!" She yelled/ranted. She then broke down. Crying. She sat on the floor leaning against the sink. "You're our concern. We all care," she stopped a moment when the Trouble Trio opened the door, with Jem & Matt behind them. All had concerned eyes. They all were wondering what was going on to have set Erin off like this. "Right, Guys? You care about her?" They nodded. "See? We care, which means you're our concern." Tears streaked down her face. "You are."  
Ar just stared at the mirror. No emotion was in her eyes, or appeared on her face. Jem walked up to her. "Sissy?" She reached up & grabs Ar's hand in her own small hand. Ar looks down, seeing a single tear fall down the chibi's cheek. Ar kneels down on one knee, reaches with the hand not being held onto, & wipes the tear away.  
"Don't worry about me." She stands up, letting go of Jem's hand, & patting her on the head. "I can take care of myself." She walks out of the room.  
  
~***~  
  
Hero sat alone in his room of the safe house. "Shauna. What happened?" He looks out his window & a single tear falls down his face.  
  
~***~  
  
BA: Next time on More Gundams! With Pilots Crazy as Hell! I've just  
always wanted to say that. But I'm not updating again until I get  
four reviews. FOUR! REVIEWS! Either that or one or two, one of them  
having to ask for another update. Or if the story gets the a certain  
point of which noone'll go b/c it's to far back to look in the  
archives of FF.net. So please review? *PUPPY EYES*  
R: REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! R-E-V-I-  
E-W! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! R-E-V-  
I-E-W! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! R-E-  
V-I-E-W! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! R-  
E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! R-E-V-I-E-W! *Bonk* Ow.  
BA: *Holding a frying pan* Sorry about that. I want you guys to  
review but Rena was just getting annoying there. That's the end of  
the chapter. R&R! I need FOUR reviews. Etc. Ja ne! 


	4. Author's Notice

Ignore this.  
  
I have a small problem with naming my chapters, in order to have chapter one named chapter one on the scrolly thing, I have to put a pointless document in before it. I then delete the pointless document, so you shouldn't have to see it, unless I forgot to delete it. So, if you see this, please review and tell me. Thanks. 


	5. Different author's notice PLEASE READ!

Broken Angel: Like with my other GW fic. I have no idea where to take this one. So please. If you've read this fic. PLEASE. Review and tell me where you think I should take this story. 


End file.
